Kori Akuma
Kori Akuma is a student at Jibun High School's Class 1-A with the goal of becoming a Pro Hero. Appearance Kori has medium length sky blue hair that covers her right eye and light blue eyes. She also has hair clips towards left side of her hair, flower-shaped ribbon on the same side of her hair, and a maid hairband. Gallery Kori Akuma Face.png KoriCharacterSheet.png Personality History Kori's parents had her in an attempt to make the perfect fusion of their quirks so that they could make a powerful weapon, a child with her physical strength, pain suppression, and regeneration while having his ice powers in order to use the child as a tool to kill heroes. Unfortunately for them, the result was weaker versions of both their quirks, disappointed at wasting 5 years of time and money, they abandoned Kori at the mom's brother's doorstep and never came back. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Normal Average Strength: Average Speed: Average Stamina: Average Durability: Average Endurance: Average Reflexes: Oni Form Great Strength: Great Speed: High Stamina: High Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Above-Average Reflexes: Extreme Resistance to Cold: Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Quirk [https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Oni Ice Oni]: Grants Kori the ability to transform into an Oni-like state with limited ice abilities. When she transforms, she manifests a single white horn on her forehead. This horn is usually surrounded by a pink light. When in her Ice Oni state, Kori's physical abilities are enhanced, especially her strength, speed, and endurance. She also gains extreme resistance to cold. When enraged, her sense of pain is slightly suppressed. She also gains the ability to form ice out of the moisture in the air in front of one of her palms. Formed ice will levitate until she telekinetically launches it in a chosen direction. She can launch her ice with greater force by using both of her palms. She can also make the constructs bigger by using both of her hands during the formation of her ice. Techniques Ice Spikes: She faces one or both of her palms at her target, she then forms multiple ice spikes and launches them at her opponent. This technique is strong enough to cut through flesh of average durability. Ice Wall: She creates a 3-inch thick wall of ice and launches it at her opponent to hit and push them away. She can also launch it at projectiles to block them or push them off their path. She can create this technique in varying sizes, having to use both palms to create wall-sized ones. Ice Shell: She faces both her palms in the same direction and then quickly forms a hollow ball of 3-inch thick ice around her and keeps it levitated in place. She can use this technique with only one palm but the ice is half the thickness. She uses this technique to quickly give herself a layer of protection. This is also effective against many area of effect type abilities or techniques. Super Moves Ice Spear: She holds out both palms, she then creates a big, sharp, 32 feet long spear of ice and launches it at her target. Other Normal Oni Form Author Note: Although Kori's Intelligence and Cooperativeness stay the same after transforming, they both lower the longer she stays in her Ice Oni state and uses her ice, reaching a rating of 0 each after losing control. Compatibility Good Bad Equipment & Weapons * Battle Maid Uniform: Kori's hero costume is designed to look like a maid uniform. Her intention behind its appearance is to counter her fearsome appearance in her Ice Oni state, her not wanting civilians to get frightened by her. Functionally, it actually provides a small degree of protection as it is made of thick and dense material. Battles Trivia * Her name Kori means Ice and Akuma means Demon. * Kori is based on Rem from the series Re:Zero. * Kori shares the birthday of the character she was based on. Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Females Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Jibun Students Category:Black Rabbit Universe